


JDRamKurt drabbles

by hurricanetortilla



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: M/M, fluff at first, might get something else but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanetortilla/pseuds/hurricanetortilla
Summary: I felt like there wasn't enough fics of these pairings(except for KurtRam but hey) so i decided to write drabbles to make up for that.





	JDRamKurt drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> these are so ooc but i had this idea in my head for a couple of days and i wanted to try to write it  
> btw this is my first fanfic i've ever written so keep your expectations low, please

It was a typical evening for the three of them; watching a movie, JD sitting in either of their laps. 

‘I swear, he’s like a kitten!’ Kurt would constantly say. 

This particular evening, JD sat with Ram, as Ram looked over his shoulder to see the movie whose name escaped him. Though, his focus was more on his boyfriends; they looked so into it. He loved moments like this. 

JD’s lips were slightly parted, his eyes trained on the tv screen. 

Ram caught Kurt glancing lovingly at himself and JD. Maybe he wasn’t as focused on the movie as he thought.

Ram’s legs were starting to feel tingly but he didn’t want this moment to end, they were so precious to him. JD seemed to sense how Ram felt and quietly moved from his lap to sit between his boyfriends. Kurt had immediately moved to put his arm over his shoulder.

This was all pretty cheesy to Ram, yet he loved every second of it.

With JD gone from his lap, Ram moved and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and curled up next to him, almost instantly falling asleep.

The movie wasn’t exciting enough to keep him awake anyways, so cuddling his boyfriend was the best option for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna write more of these but they're all gonna be pretty short since i'm not good at writing too long stuff
> 
> any tips on improvement are more than appreciated :)


End file.
